


Выдержка - не твоя суперсила

by ForeverNemi



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик написан на заявку: Тони/Стив. Отношения только что завязались как надо. Стив очень смущен, обнаружив Тони в своей постели, прикрывающегося одним лишь его собственным щитом</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выдержка - не твоя суперсила

\- Тони, тебе не кажется, что это несколько… слишком?  
Вот и все. Стив иногда бывает лучшим в мире убийцей настроения. А Тони, между прочим, для него же старался.

Нет, серьезно, что может быть лучше Тони Старка под сине-красно-белым щитом Кэпа? Они все созданы друг для друга – Тони и Стив, Стив и его щит. Пришло время объединить и Старка с этой железкой. В конце концов, они же чувствовали на себе прикосновения Кэпа. Тони не учел только одного: самый правильный в мире человек, и так с трудом принявший изменившиеся условия бытия (это прямая цитата!) и решивший, что однополые отношения для него приемлемы (это тоже цитата!), все никак не мог позволить себе немного вольности в отношениях.  
Да, Тони хотел ему помочь. Ну, а кто бы не захотел? Ему и так все время казалось, что Роджерс явился не из сороковых, а прямиком из викторианской Англии. Иначе и не объяснить было, почему он так относится к сексу. Понятно, что у него и в прошлом не было возможности раскрепоститься до привычного Тони уровня, но сейчас-то что мешало? Все же было к его услугам! Тони перепробовал уже все: массажи, римминги, минеты, даже пару игрушек. Анальную пробку Стив раздавил двумя пальцами, едва вытащив ее из задницы Тони, но – и это не давало Старку покоя – трахал его тем вечером так, что, казалось, реактор не справится с силой этой страсти и выпрыгнет у Тони из груди.  
Старк – гений, он и не скрывал этого никогда. Сложить два и два он точно мог. Поэтому уверился окончательно, что Стив хочет, но стесняется выходить за рамки секса в темной комнате, под одеялом и всегда только в миссионерской позе. Роджерса следовало расшевелить, показать ему, что секс – не только способ зачать детей – да их бы у двух мужчин не получилось, мало ли, что Ричардс вещал о перестройке мужского организма и возможности беременности. Секс в понимании Старка, а это понимание он очень старался внушить и Стиву, - чертовски приятное времяпрепровождение, и заниматься им можно когда угодно, где угодно и под чем угодно.  
Поэтому решение прицепить себя силовыми наручниками к изголовью кровати и прикрыться щитом (ну, не сливками же, в самом деле, обмазываться, это пошло) пришло само собой. Тони так и сделал. Пока Роджерс потел в спортзале, он взял его щит, свои наручники, лег в их ставшую общей кровать и принял самую соблазнительную позу. Точнее, улегся на подушки поудобнее, уложил щит так, чтобы прикрывал самое интересное, а потом, пару раз чертыхнувшись, все-таки сумел себя приковать. Осталось только дождаться.  
Предвкушение. Сладкое и темное, даже с легкой перчинкой, которое так любил Старк, одолело его. Он уже в красках представлял, как Стив войдет в спальню, увидит на кровати своего благоверного (отличное слово, откуда из роджеровских незапамятных времен, но Тони оно нравилось) и немедленно воспылает. Дальше начинались фантазии о том, как Стив поднимает щит, а под ним его ждет большой-большой сюрприз (да, Тони было, чем гордиться, и он не преувеличивал). Дальше начиналось что-то животное и дикое, например, потеря Роджерсом всех нравственных ограничений и натягивание уже хорошенько подготовившегося Тони на… ладно, Стиву тоже было, чем похвастать.  
От этих мыслей у Тони все вставало – и волосы на загривке, и член, даже щит приподнимался. Это Старк не предусмотрел, и щит чуть сполз, начал давить острыми краями на бедра. Да где носит чертова Роджерса? Тони уже изнывал, а Стив рвал в тряпки очередную грушу или размолачивал в труху стену, или делал еще что-то, от чего у Тони поджимались пальцы на ногах, когда он наблюдал за столь явной демонстрацией сверхчеловеческой силы. Все-таки, ему очень повезло заполучить себе такого вот Стива.

\- Тони, тебе не кажется, что это несколько… слишком?  
Старка словно холодной водой облили, даже щит снова лег ровно.  
\- Этот щит не для развлечения делали.  
\- А меня – для развлечения, - парировал Тони. – И я хочу развлечься. С тобой. Иди сюда.  
Но Стива нелегко было купить на пошлое движение бедер.  
\- Тони, еще только ранний день, мы ведь уже занимались этим!  
\- Ночью. А я хочу так.  
\- А я не хочу.  
Но то, как Стива захлестнуло румянцем, выдало его с головой. Тони скептически выгнул бровь и посмотрел на Роджерса.  
\- Тони, это…  
\- Что? – увидев его замешательство, решил подтолкнуть Старк. – Что?  
\- Это как-то неприлично, - выдавил Стив. – Оденься.  
\- Роджерс, - у Тони от злости сел голос, поэтому слова получались немного угрожающими. – Мы с тобой уже две недели трахаемся каждую ночь. Мы с тобой до этого кружили вокруг друг друга как заполошные белки. И мы, Роджерс, за эти чертовы две недели занимались сексом сорок один раз. И каждый из них был в темноте и под одеялом. Твою мать, да я даже минет тебе делал, задыхаясь под всем этим тряпьем, а мне, между прочим, посмотреть хотелось тоже.   
Стив молчал и клонил к груди голову, слушая гневную отповедь.  
\- Нет, серьезно, вылизывать меня – и урчать при этом, урчать, Стив, - ты можешь, а заняться сексом при свете стесняешься?  
\- Тони! – Стив покраснел еще сильнее. Старка это завело. Значит, делать римминг ему было не стыдно, а обсуждать его сейчас Роджерс застеснялся?  
\- Это двойные стандарты, мой смелый капитан, - обиделся Тони. Он, конечно, отвернулся, но глаза скосил, с гадким удовлетворением увидел, как мечется по его телу жадный взгляд Стива, как он облизывает губы, смотря на прикрывающий пах Тони щит.  
\- Тони!  
А в этом ошибиться было нельзя. Даже в голосе Стива слышалась борьба старых принципов и новых желаний, разбуженных в нем Старком.  
\- Роджерс, - продолжал давить Тони. – Я голый, возбужденный, во мне половина тюбика смазки, я прикован к кровати и очень, слышишь ты, очень хочу секса.  
\- Затемни окно, - все, Стив сдался, но еще пытался воззвать к жалости Старка. Просчитался. Тони ее при рождении не досталось.  
\- Нет, - с гадким удовлетворением ответил Тони. – Будет так.  
\- Я не могу, - Роджерс держался на непонятном упрямстве, будто даже допустить не мог мысли о таком непотребстве. У Тони возникло желание усовершенствовать броню металлическим ремнем и выпороть непоколебимого Стива так, чтобы выбить из него всю эту викторианскую дурь.  
\- Хорошо, тогда отстегни меня.  
Стив улыбнулся с благодарностью, подошел к кровати и взял с тумбочки ключ. Но когда он повернулся к Старку, чтобы открыть замки, опешил. Тони столкнул щит вниз, из-под края показалась головка вставшего члена, а Стив, увидев это, застонал.  
\- Тони!  
Если бы герой мог, он бы зарыдал, но выдержка его все еще была на высоте.  
\- Я растянут и возбужден, Стив, и не могу двигаться. Ты уверен, что хочешь ждать до вечера?  
Стив молчал и смотрел на Тони так, словно хотел его съесть, но боялся сам быть съеденным. Это все и решило.  
\- Тогда вечером я буду молчать и лежать как бревно.  
Точный удар, мастерский!  
Роджерс себя забывал, когда слышал стоны и крики Тони, задыхался, чувствуя, как тот бьется на его члене, а потом, уже кончив и растеряв все свои моральные устои, целовал Старка с детской благодарностью, словно тот впервые его сводил на русские горки. И сейчас, услышав, что ничего этого не будет, Роджерс сдался, пусть и после продолжительных боев.  
\- Ты пожалеешь, - пригрозил он, выпутываясь из одежды. – Очень пожалеешь!  
Тони облизывался и недоверчиво хмыкал, а сам смотрел и запоминал навсегда: голый Стив, возбужденный Стив, очень-очень нетерпеливый Стив, у которого, казалось, напряглась каждая мышца, тело налилось силой как перед дракой. Роджерс отвечал тем же: скинул щит на пол, провел, стараясь не сделать больно, ладонью по члену Тони, а потом, словно перекрестившись про себя, наклонился и лизнул головку.  
\- Ро-оджерс! – завыл Тони. – Бери уже, пока дают.  
Стив его не слушал. Он раздвинул Старку ноги, провел пальцем вниз от мошонки до копчика. Тони не соврал, он действительно был растянут и смазан, и очень щедро. Стив, поддержав его под бедра, дернул Старка на себя, уткнувшись членом ему в зад.  
\- Роджерс, - чувствуя дикое желание дать ему подзатыльник, повторил Тони.  
\- Ты сам напросился, - ответил Стив, превратившийся – о, да, ответ на все молитвы – в необузданного и нетерпеливого зверя. Тони был согласен: и правда, сам напросился, но и был готов ответить за это сполна. Стив, удерживая одной рукой его зад на весу, второй придержал у основания член и медленно, ловя каждый выдох Тони, вставил. И все, дальше Старк себя не помнил.  
Его кусали, целовали, гладили, разводили ноги почти в шпагат – и трахали так, что оставалось только стонать и принимать. Тони последним усилием воли заставлял себя открыть глаза и смотреть на державшего его Роджерса, на покрывшиеся потом плечи и грудь, на дико блестевшие глаза. Старк успел пожалеть, что руки скованы, потому что ему до смерти хотелось и самому трогать и гладить совершенное тело, но было нельзя.  
Ладно, он свое еще возьмет, первый барьер стеснительности Роджерса пал, второй и еще сотня исчезнут тоже, Тони постарается.  
А пока ему оставалось только подаваться навстречу роджеровскому члену, водить бедрами по кругу, принимая его в себя, удерживая сжимавшимися мышцами, и не забывать дышать, когда Стив трахал его особенно глубоко и сильно.


End file.
